Clipped Wings
by RebelliousAngelXD
Summary: Lizbeth has always had a rocky relationship with her family, specifically her older sister Nikki Bella. But when she suddenly gets a contract to WWE Lizbeth takes this opportunity to make amends with her sister. The Problem? It seems the Bella twins have infuriated the Shield, and they are out for Revenge. Either in the form of the Bella Twins or Their younger sister. Seth/OC/?


**Summary: Lizbeth has always had a rocky relationship with her family, specifically her older sister Nikki Bella. But when she suddenly gets a contract to WWE Lizbeth takes this as an opportunity to make amends with her sister. The Problem? It seems the Bella twins have infuriated the Shield, and they are out for Revenge. Either from the Twins or from their younger sister. **

**Rating: M**

**A/N: I obviously don't own the WWE Universe if I did I would create epic chaos and kidnap Dean and Seth… Enough said Lol. Also this story is based off of my other story Stone Cold Diva.**

**Pairings: Seth/OC/? **Slight mentions of **Brie/Daniel, Nikki/John, Natalya/Tyson, and Dean/OC**

"I swear Brie, if you had anything to do with this I am going to be pissed."

Lizbeth Colace-Garcia sat crisscrossed on the light brown couch in her small apartment living room. The twenty one year old still wore her work clothes, a white polo shirt with Ruby's written on the left breast and her black pants, her dark thick brown hair a bit wavy from being in a bun all day. Black rimmed glasses covered her hazel eyes as she held up a World Wrestling Entertainment contract, pointing it directly at the laptop camera, the laptop currently resting on the small dark wood coffee table. Lizbeth removed the contract from the camera and placed it on the seat next to her, where the large white envelope where the contract came in as well as other documents was residing. She turned her attention back to her sister, Brianna Colace-Garcia or as the WWE universe knew her as Brie Bella. The older woman rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"Lily I already told you I had nothing to do with it!" She said for the thousandth time, running a frustrated hand through her damp just washed hair. Lily narrowed her eyes, still not trusting or believing in her older sister as she looked at the contract.

"Didn't you say that Geoffrey got a contract to?" Brie added, mentioning her younger sister's roommate Geoffrey Kingsley.

"Yeah but he's a photographer, Brie. I am a wrestler who has not stepped foot in NXT or any WWE performance centers and is already being called up to the main roster. To me this seems like something you would do." She responded her eyes moving from the screen to the doorway where her mentioned roommate stood. Geoffrey or Geo was leaning against the doorway of the hall that led to their bedrooms and bathroom. His Black hair still dripping from his shower, his dark eyes watching her with an amused look as he brushed his teeth with one hand and the other dried his hair with a towel. He was bare chested, showing off his flawless and well-toned body; his dark mocha skin looked a tone darker in the dim lit living room, the only light coming from the kitchen. The older male, beating her by four years walked over and sat down on the floor next to her and with the hand drying his hair grabbed the contract scanning the front of it.

"Geoffrey tell her that she's just that good." Brie said noticing the African American male. "Honey, you're just that good." He said maneuvering his green tooth brush around in his mouth, his voice deep and slightly slurred from trying to keep the tooth paste inside his mouth as well.

"I still don't believe you." She said once again making Brie groan,

"Why does it always have to be me? What if it was Nikki?" Geoffrey and Lily looked at each other before they both snorted,

"Nikki doesn't even like me, she's still mad at the fact that Dad had the time to 'Raise'," She lifted her hands and made air quotes before continuing, "Me but didn't have time to make Mom and his marriage work."

"She does like you." Brie grumbled using her arm as a support to keep her head up since she was lying on her belly. She picked up something that was off screen and then looked back at her, "I don't know where you got the idea that she doesn't."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't know Brie, maybe because whenever I call you and she picks up she either hangs up, or makes this noise that reminds me of a choked dog." Geo chuckles lightly, standing up and heading back into the doorway of the hall, probably to spit out the toothpaste.

"Don't even get me started on what she tells me every time you force her to speak to me." Lily adds making a face,

"Lily, just try to understand where she is coming from." Brie pleads, seeing Lily sigh.

Lily knows that Nikki doesn't intentionally try to be a bitch, that's the only way she knows how to protect herself from getting hurt again, to hide the pain she has hidden for years from their parents' divorce. But most importantly the pain from her father taking Lily in, a baby he didn't even know, instead of her, a child he had been raising for ten years. Nikki and her shared the same feelings, the only difference was Nikki felt it towards their dad, Jon, and she felt it towards their mom Kathy who had rarely gone to visit her for most of her childhood. Both Kathy and Jon forced to be a single parent for the children or Child in their care.

"When does your contract say you start?" Lily snaps out of her thoughts and glances at the papers, "May 28th but I make my debut on June 3rd, being solo. I have a match against… Layla." She reads.

"The week you have between both dates is probably for them to take your measurements for your ring gear, talk about your character, and then the making of your entrance video and choosing your theme." Lily nods before taking off her glasses pinching the bridge of her nose as her tiredness makes its presence known.

"How long did you work?"

"I went into my shift at nine in the morning and left my shift at nine at night."

"Lily, you are doing to many things."

"No I'm not." She says rolling her neck, hearing a satisfying crack and her muscles relaxing.

"Yes you are, you go practice wrestling from five to eight in the morning, go to work from nine to nine, and then catch up with your college work from nine to what, four in the morning?"

"Its two in the morning." She grumbles. Brie giving her a disapproving look,

"That isn't enough Lily, you aren't sleeping at all. No wonder on your days off you sleep all the way into the afternoon. Hell, even when you put on foundation I can still see the bags under your eyes."

Lily just shrugged, this hadn't been the first time someone had mentioned her odd sleeping pattern, but it wasn't her fault. She felt the most useful when she was productive, when she was moving around. That's why she had gotten online college courses, because you could do some classes in advance, one of the main reasons why she was currently about two months in advance in her work. She was two months closer to getting her Bachelor's degree in Journalism, and to her goal of working on a News Network or Radio Station. A job that required you to be on your toes and at the top of your game to get a good position and rise up the ranks. Though at the moment her job search would have to be on hold since the WWE had sent her a contract.

"I've always slept for a small amount of time Brianna, you should know this."

"That's probably the reason you're so short." Brie teased smiling as her sister glared at her.

"I am not short, okay? Five six is not short."

"It's shorter than Nikki and I." "So? I'm probably taller than half the woman on this planet."

"I think less, probably a quarter-"

"Whatever Brianna." Brie laughed and Lily couldn't stop her laugh either and just shook her head,

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I do. Well I got to go okay? I'll see you on… Wednesday?"

"Wednesday?"

Your contract starts on Wednesday, remember? Today is Monday, May 26th. You see this is what I am telling you, the lack of sleep is affecting you more than you think." Lily shook her head,

"Really? You're going to use anything I say as an excuse for me to get more sleep aren't you?"

"Pretty much, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, Bye sis."

"Bye Lizbeth." The chat screen returned to its original blue main screen and Lily uncrossed her legs, and leaned forward shutting down her laptop.

"You finished?" Asked Geo as he walked back inside the living room carrying his Grey Tabby Cat, Sephiroth. She nods and pulls out her cell phone.

"What ya going to do know Lil L?" He says using her nickname as he sits down in the one person recliner petting the small cat.

"I have to call Victor and tell him that I quit. When are you going to WWE?" She asks as she hears the beginning beeps of the phone.

"Same time as you, why do you think I've been coming in and out of my room all day long."

"Aw shit I have to pack to." She groans,

"Hello?" She hears a man say on the other end. "Oh hey Victor it's Lizbeth." She says rather rapidly.

"Hey Lily what's up?"

"Well umm… it's kind of short notice and all but I got a contract for WWE."

"Oh that wrestling joint right?"

"Yeah and well I start working for them on Wednesday…" She trails off listening closely to the other end, trying to hear any sort of noise.

"Oh… your quitting."

"Yeah, I know it's short notice and all."

"It's fine kiddo, I know this was your dream and all. Just kind of bummed about it, after all you were my top working employee."

"I know, I'm sorry." She said again, really feeling bad about just letting him know about this change of plans on such short notice.

"Nah it's fine, do you want me to send you your last pay check to your house or just put it in your bank account?"

"My account is fine."

"Alright then, if you need anything or if you ever need your spot back, just give me a call."

"Thanks Victor, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll see you around Kiddo."

"Yeah, Bye." She hung up and stared at her phone.

"Well he took it well."

"Maybe he was just waiting to get you fired." She flipped him off and Geo laughed, the cat hissing at the movement before he jumped off the recliner and ran off.

"So what are you going to do with your cat?"

"I'll probably ask Melanie to watch over him."

"Doesn't your sister hate cats?"

"Yeah." He said chuckling making her roll her eyes but laughing as well. She got up and stretched her back, cracking it.

"Well, let's get packing." She said clasping her hands together.

"By let's you mean…"

"Your helping me."

"Really?"

"Come on Fat ass." She said helping him get off his chair before the both of them head to her room.

**(Hello ladies and gentleman this is my new story and the first chapter of this story revolving Lizbeth. Now if you guys have read my other story, Stone Cold Diva this story will be based in that universe as some of you may call it. Well let me know in the reviews if you guys love it, hate it, tips on how to make it better, or if you want let me know if you guys want me to pair her up with anyone. Obviously it will be about her and Seth but that won't occur until future chapter. Well Review, if you guys give me at least five I'll post up the next chapter. Love ya guys!)**


End file.
